1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a paper shredder, more particularly to a paper shredder having an impelling roller that makes the paper shredder safe to use.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,362,002 discloses a paper shredder having a pair of shredding rollers and an impelling roller disposed below and adjacent to the shredding rollers. The impelling roller has a driven gear connected to an end thereof and meshing with one of driving gears connected to the shredding rollers, so that the impelling roller can be driven rotatably by the shredding rollers. The impelling roller is adapted to remove pieces of paper trapped between the shredding rollers and to propel shredded paper to an exit slot. The impelling roller also conceals the shredding rollers to prevent access thereto, thereby making the paper shredder safe to use. However, it is possible for the user to be injured when his hand contact the impelling roller during operation.